


Falling Skies

by KarasuNei



Series: The Crisis Life of Wade and Peter [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward-Stucky, Eventual-Thorki, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Spideypool-established relationship, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, mention of Thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are at the top of the world, it seems like nothing can hurt you anymore.<br/>But no-one is invincible. Not even Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to Marvel. 
> 
> Many events are altered to fit with my plot. Additional tags will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> Wade and Peter are engaged :)
> 
> Warning: This fic will not be as light-hearted as the previous ones I wrote. And me be sorry :(

                It has been a good day.

 

                The mission has been a success, everyone has been happy (perhaps with the exception of Thor) and Peter has three days off. And Wade wouldn’t want to be anywhere else at the moment, looking up at his fiancé’s breathless form atop him. Peter has a hand pressed against Wade’s scarred pec, the other gripping at the ex-merc’s nape. Wade is smoothing along Peter’s side and grasping at his lean thigh as they move in unison, gasping each other’s name. They have been at it for hours now, maybe longer, and neither can’t bring themselves to care, both content to touch and feel the other after weeks upon weeks of working to exhaustion.

 

                “…Beautiful baby boy…So good for me, so good…” Wade groans, thrusting up in sync with Peter’s movements, rough fingers stroking over flawless skin, “My Petey, love…So gorgeous…So lovely for me…Mine…”

 

                Peter’s voice has been long lost to a litany of moans, “Wade!”’s and “I love you!”’s. Every muscle in the younger man’s body is quivering, and his bounces are erratic. He comes untouched with a strangled cry, incoherent and hoarse, frozen rigid above Wade as the older man chased his own orgasm. Collapsing on top of Wade’s hard chest and the mess, Peter’s hyper-sensitive body shakes and twitches. Wade’s warm breaths on the side of his head make Peter hum, large hands rubbing his back soothingly.

 

                 It feels like hours have passed when Peter finally slides over to the bed, winces a little when Wade slips out of him, and rests his head at the crook of Wade’s neck. The ex-merc immediately turns, so they are chest-to-chest again, and Peter giggles, a little delirious, at Wade’s grin.

 

                “That was amazing.” He sighs happily as Wade peppers small kisses all over his face. Draping an arm and a leg over Wade’s muscled form, Peter rubs their noses together gently.

 

                “And we have two more days to be _amazing_.” Wade waggles his non-existent eyebrows lewdly, but the kiss he presses against Peter’s lips is soft, “After you got some sleep in your system, lil’ web-head. You’ve been working too much.”

 

                “Who said I needed sleep?” Peter challenges Wade with a grin of his own, wiggling lower and rubbing his abdomen against Wade’s crotch (And gods Peter loves the feeling of Wade’s textured skin against his own!). The ex-merc let out a low growl that sends shivers down Peter’s spine, yet Wade tugs him upwards despite Peter’s pout.

 

                “You need sleep.” Wade is adamant, threading his thick fingers through Peter’s unruly hair, and huffs out a triumphant sound as his fiancé yawns, “Rest, baby boy.”

 

                Peter gives, only because Wade is so warm, and snuggles closer so his face is pressed against the scarred throat, his voice muffled, “Sweet dreams, love.”

 

                “ _Giorno e notte sogno solo di te_.” Wade chuckles, but his strong grip stills Peter’s tired squirming, “ _Da quando ti conosco la mia vita è un paradiso, ragno mio._ ”

 

                “Really, Wade?” Peter groans, feeling himself fluster despite himself. The ex-merc’s tongue isn’t just good at talking somebody’s ear off or doing whatever it does in the bedroom, but can also speak a number of dialects so fluently as if Wade was a native. And whenever Wade does speak whatever foreign language he knows, he does strange things to Peter’s body. Namely a lower part of Peter’s body, and the words always do a good job kindling a warmth the seeps through his entire being, “You don’t play fair.”

 

                “I didn’t know we were _playing_ , _mon chéri_. But if we _are_ …” Wade gives him a positively dirty leer, then laughs and kisses Peter’s scrunched up nose, “ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_?”

 

                And, of course, at that very moment, Peter’s communicator _has_ to ring.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                “So, let me get this straight. You used the strange energy from the sceptre, the same sceptre that we retrieved from Hydra that formerly belongs to Lo-fucking-ki, on the AI programme we have been slaving over. Then said AI proceeded to destroy Jarvis, took over your little army of Ironman suits, and is now out there planning to destroy the world???” Peter rubs his fingers over his temples, four A.M. in the fucking morning and standing in the middle of Tony’s lab. Or whatever’s left of it.

 

                “Sounds about right.” The billionaire’s tone is dejected, lacking his usual air of superiority and is jaded in general. Steve is having his face in his hands, while Bucky (who looks quite annoyed) is patting Cap’s shoulder absent-mindedly. Clint is flipping through some of the paper reports, internet is down in the tower thanks to Ultron’s outburst, that they collected from the Sokovia Hydra’s base. Rhodey is stitching up the gash on Natasha’s arm, a huge pack of ice taped to the side of his face. Bruce just looks haunted.

 

                “Wait, wait. Hold on just a fucking minute here!” Wade flails about, weapons clanking loudly together, “Call me slow, but does this mean our lovely Machine City’s Deus Ex Machina now has _all_ the information about every little duckling in our lil’ nest of misfits?”

                “Apparently so.” Clint shrugs, the promptly let out a (very manly) yelp as Wade has a gun pointing at Tony’s head. Peter flinches and immediately goes to grab onto his fiancé’s other arm, “ _Wade_!!”

 

                “You compromised us all, you fucker!” Everyone else in the room, minus Natasha and Bucky, tenses at the ex-merc’s furious snarl, though Tony himself is still slumping without the barest hint of noticing a barrel aiming at his head, “You compromised _Peter_ , you fucking piece of shit!! And Miss May!!!! Do you know how fucking hard it is to keep a secret identity in this day and age, you fucking _entitled cunt_?!?”

 

                “Wade, _please_.”  Peter tugs at the ex-merc’s shoulder gently (even though he pales at what Wade has pointed out), knowing that if he tries to overpower his fiancé, it would only trigger a worse reaction. He trusts Wade to not make a terrible decision, but it isn’t smart to push the man’s reflexes around, “This is not the time to be arguing among ourselves!”

 

                A frozen moment passes, before Wade clicks the safety back on and sheaths his gun. The others visibly relax. “If anything happens to them, I’m coming for you next, Stark. And even if I’ve been a cute cuddly unicorn all this time, you know I won’t miss my mark.”

 

                Silence fills the room, but a certain Russian spy has never been one to dither around in such a situation.

 

                “We destroyed most of the suits, but two are out there running rogue, and there is no way to track them.” Natasha deadpans from where she is glowering at Tony, whose eyes refuse to leave the glowing, shattered mess of hologram that is used to be Jarvis. Peter swallows dryly, not knowing whether he should feel empathetic for Tony’s loss or be angry at him like most of the team, and righteously so. Peter opted for neither in the end, and tries to play meditator.

 

                “Sitting around brooding and raging at each other isn’t going to stop Ultron. We need to figure out what his plan is and be one step ahead of him. It. Whatever.” Peter speaks, his hand still gripping Wade’s tightly, as he looks around hopefully at the others. Bruce sighs.

 

                “Ultron is nothing we’ve seen before. Well, you know this, you worked on him too. Extraordinary delicate. Supposedly have the potential to surpass Jarvis.” The scientist shoots Tony an apologetic look when then billionaire tenses, though still refuses to turn around. Bruce sighs again, rubbing his tired eyes behind the crooked glasses, “But after he was connected to the mystical energy from Loki’s sceptre, well, according to the remaining data anyway, he became _different_. More _alive_. We…suspect that he was overwhelmed by the information he got from the internet.”

 

                “So basically an hour-old baby with the brain capacity of a supercomputer was introduced to the shithole that is known as our modern day internet.” Wade simplifies the information, the white lenses of his mask narrow, “That isn’t very smart. I would be pretty enraged too if I were him.”

 

                 “Yeah, I get it. You guys make fun of my poor life choices all the time!” Tony spits out finally, his shoulders squaring though his back is still turned. Bucky let out a grumpy, quiet string of Russian, then exhales rather loudly before Wade could break into another murderous threatening session.

 

                “He would need a new body. The ones he left with are in shreds.” The ex-assassin contributes, “Perhaps amass an army to carry out his plans.”

 

                The others mumble their agreements, but there isn’t much else they can do besides researching. Thank fuck Tony always has backups for his backup, and at least some computers are still functional after the attack, albeit without internet. Natasha, Bucky and Steve sits cross-legged on the floor and dig through the paper files whilst the others occupy the machines. Sam shows up a few minutes later with coffee for everyone, since the kitchen is completely obliterated, and informs them that Logan should be on his way.

 

                “Guys. Probably isn’t the best time to bring this up, but what are we going to do about the two kids?” Clint suddenly speaks up from his perch.

 

                “What kids?” Rhodey asks cautiously, having not been there for the initial mission.

 

                “Those we encountered in Sokovia. The reports here say that Hydra has been performing a series of experiments on those two mutant kids.” Hawkeye waves the flimsy brown folder at them, “Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Seventeen. The girl has psionic, neuro-electric interface, mental manipulation. The boy has increased metabolism and homeostasis. Basically one is magic-y and the other is super fast. They enlisted themselves for Hydra some years back.”

 

                More silence follows. “They are Hydra’s. Can’t eliminate the possibility of them siding with Ultron.” Bucky’s tone is harsh. Great, one more thing to be worried about.

 

                “We need help with this. We can’t cover the globe with just a handful of us.” Steve runs a hand through his tousled blond hair, blue eyes troubled. This is way over their heads now. “Any way we can get Thor down?”

 

                “You honestly think he’d be happy to help?” Tony grouses, typing furiously away, “The only reason why he left the damned sceptre herein the first place is because they still have that shit court thing going on with Loki upstairs and he doesn’t want the fucking thing around the asshole. But calling the guy back down here only to find out that shit blew up because a puny mortal couldn’t keep his hands to himself?? There probably will be war.”

 

                “What about Strange?” Rhodey offers after another moment of silence (Damn, they have been doing this too much). Tony pinches the bridge of his nose, looking like he is caught between throwing a tantrum and bowling over crying his eyeballs out.

 

                “Left a message. But you know Strange. He can disappear to God-knows-where for months on end.”  The inventor slumps further in his chipped designer chair, “The X-men said that this is our mess, we can handle it ourselves. And Reeds would be pulling his resources, what’s with them just having a kid. They aren’t going to help us.”

 

                “I’m afraid I won’t be of help on the battlefield either.” Bruce quiet voice instantly sets everyone on edge, all eyes on the greying man. He sighs for the up-tenth time, “If there is a chance of this girl with mind-control siding with Ultron, then I don’t think bringing _the other guy_ would be safe. One miscalculation and I’ll be putting everyone in harm’s way. I should sit this one out.”

 

                The lack of voice is depressing now, everyone stills and weights their options. Bruce is right, of course. While he has a good grip on the Hulk, his psyche is fragile. None of them, barring Wade, is immune to mind-control, but whoever that has an ounce of brain would target the big green guy first. No doubt with Ultron’s knowledge thanks to all the intensive date he gathered at the tower, throwing in the possibility that he has this Wanda Maximoff under his wing, the would definitely try the same method Loki used. There is no denying Bruce’s logic.

 

                “Do you have anywhere to go?” Natasha is concerned, looking up from her pile of papers. Bruce huffs out a small laugh, and looks self-deprecating for a moment.

 

                “I know someone. I think she’ll understand.” He doesn’t elaborate, so nobody asks anything else. Naturally, about fifteen minutes later, it is also Bruce who found something in the old files from S.H.I.E.L.D.  about vibranium and the crime lord in Africa who is in possession of some.

 

                “Freeze all your bank accounts.” That is Wade, suddenly speaking up after being quiet for a long while, looking directly at Stark, “He’s a crime lord. Crime lords sell illegal shit for money. Ultron hates you. You have lots of money. Ultron will use your money. But if he can’t, that will buy us some time. That is if he hasn’t miraculously and inexplicably managed to build a body somewhere just for the sake of plot convenience. Or straight up murdered the other guy.”

 

                Tony gawks at Deadpool for a moment, before scurrying off to make several phone calls. Peter grins at his fiancé proudly, who sends sloppy air kisses towards him from across the room. While Tony is keeping himself busy, preparations are made. At least Stark had the insight to send Pepper off somewhere safe immediately after shit went down, along with Aunt May, both escorted by Happy, to one of his safe houses. Steve drew the short toothpick, and is now currently enduring a call to Director Fury, who has been put on hold for hours now. Bruce decides to travel incognito in taxi, with only a few spare pieces of clothing. Logan shows up half an hour later, grouching and grumpy, and is going to start another bout of yelling at Tony after the explanation. Surprisingly, it is Bucky who stops the mutant.

 

                “We don’t have time for this.” The Winter Soldier grunts, his metal hand gripping at Logan’s shoulder. They all pile onto the Quinjet, after Clint ran off to get everyone’s bagels for breakfast, because superheroes need to eat too. Between munching on the pastry and glaring at Tony’s back, the flight is mostly silence. Peter sits as close to Wade as possible, their knees touching and their fingers intertwining.

 

                “It’ll be alright, honey.” Peter squeezes Wade’s hand, kissing the corner of his mouth through their masks. Wade has been speaking a lot less, and it shows his worries. Peter knows full-well that behind the mask, Wade’s gears are turning, over-thinking about every possible scenario. Wade is both angry and scared, and, applying both to Deadpool, he is a one-man army, willing to level nations to keep what he treasures safe. In this case, it is Peter and the life they have built together. “We’ll handle this one, just like we always do.”

 

                “Of course we will kick ass.” Wade chuckles and flicks Peter’s nose playfully, “We’re the best team on the block, sweetums. You and I.”

 

                Dutifully, they both take off their engagement rings, simple gold bands with their names engraves on the insides, and put them into one of Wade’s various pouches to keep them secured. Wade tends to lose fingers during fights and Peter just wants to be sure. They clasp hands together once more, snuggling a bit closer, and, if Wade is holding onto him a little bit too tight, Peter doesn’t voice it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> “Giorno e notte sogno solo di te.” - Day and night I dream only of you.
> 
> "Da quando ti conosco la mia vita è un paradiso, ragno mio" - Since I met you my life is a paradise, my spider.
> 
> “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” - Do you want to sleep with me?
> 
> Please tell me I didn't butcher anything TT__TT  
> Comments will be greatly appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intentionally make the Maximoff twins a bit younger than in the movies. I think it's more fitting if they are teenagers, wild and naive...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

                They arrived two seconds too late. Ulysses Klaue’s and his guards’ bodies lay strewn in front of the squeaky rusted vault. Ultron hightails away airborne with the vibranium. Of course, Tony sees red and gives chase, Sam and Rhodey on tow. And the rest of the Avengers are being creamed by two teenagers.

 

                Peter watches in vain as Wade, Clint and Logan being repeatedly beaten down by the quick kid, while Steve, Nat and Bucky each slumps in a corner, eyes glazed over. The Winter Soldier is having an agonised look on his face, metal hand tearing out chunks of the ship around him. Cap is not doing much better, white-faced and screaming intelligibly. Black Widow is lifelessly leaning against the railing with her eyes wide open, unseeing and, above all else, that scares Peter. His Spider-sense is going haywire, but at least it is doing a good job warning him whenever Pietro Maximoff approaches, still got a few bruises, though. Peter understands that the magic/mutant girl, Wanda Maximoff, is rendering half of the team useless with whatever mind-trick she is playing, and in order to help them, he has to find this girl and knock her out of commission. But with the other kid, Pietro, keeping him and the others on their toes, there isn’t much they can do.

 

                “Fuckin’! Hate! Roadrunner!! Annoying! Beeping! Shit! Fuck!!!” Wade wheezes, each word is punctured by a punch from the quick kid. In a perfect scenario, Wade would just blow up the whole joint, but nobody else on his team is immortal, except for Wolvie, and he would hate to singe his baby boy’s perfect ass. Speaking of which, Logan has resorted to roaring and slicing everything around him wildly but, every singled goddamned time, Pietro manages to slip among the claws and trips the burly mutant over. Clint isn’t doing much better than them, either can’t aim for shit or having his arrows caught before they could hit anything.

 

                “Well, we’re getting- oof! Our asses handled to ourselves by two snot-nosed kids! How- fuck’s sake!! How does that make you feel?!” Clint snaps right back, trying to sling away from the open without much success.

 

                “Like Willie E.- Sweet baby green Jesus! Coyote. Not the- motherfucker!! Weirdest shit to- goddamnit you fucking walnut!!! Got chased by an ass- ow!! Assassin monkey be- okay that’s fucking it!!!”

 

                With Logan’s back to him and Clint being backed off to a corner, Wade drops a flash grenade. Thank fucks for Spider-sense and years of working together, Peter immediately dives into one of the nooks as soon as Wade’s hand went to his belt. Yelps echo within the metal box of a ship, but then a strange, smoke-like weave of red energy swirled in the air, dimming the bright light. Peter jumps right into action while the rest of the Avengers and the mutant boy are still disorientated. Wanda Maximoff is doing these strange motions with her hands, clearly trying to pull her swaying brother out of the mess. Peter does feel quite bad when he sends multiple shots of balled-up webbings at the girl, knocking her off her feet. Clint is fast to recover as well, mainly because he is well-trained, springing forward to stick a device onto Wanda’s forehead. Her startled scream of pain seems to jolt her brother back to his senses and, with a snarl, he shoves Clint out of the way, gathers his sister up in his arms, before making a break for it.

 

                Peter contemplates giving chase, but his groaning teammates make him decide otherwise. Swinging down from his perch, he goes around checking on those who were under Wanda’s control. Quite frankly, he doesn’t like the state they are in, with cold sweat dripping down and the same lost, pained eyes. Peter tries to get Cap up without jousting him so much, the man unresponsive at best, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

 

                “Shoulda fuckin’ warned us first, Wilson.” Logan groused, shaking his head like a wet dog, “Don’t fuckin’ do it next time, bub.”

 

                “Oh shaddap, Tick Face.” Wade snorts as he helps a trembling Bucky stand up, “I got the pummelling stopped, didn’t I? What does a guy have to do to get some fucking appreciation over here?”

 

                “I’m sure glad as hell we didn’t bring our Green Giant here, though. He was smart to pull out.” Clint speaks from where he is checking on Natasha’s pulse and pupil, “Remind me to buy that man a cake. We would have all been puddles by now if that little witch got her paws on him. Alright, you’re good, Nat. Up you go.”

 

                They came back to the Quinjet only to find a fuming Tony.

 

                “Ultron got us chasing the decoy.” Sam informs them with a gash on the side of his face, while Rhodey is cradling his left arm, “You lot don’t seem to have done much better…?”

 

                There is a collective grunt from them all.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                “Tony, you _can’t_ just up and _leave_ the team like that!” Steve snaps, and Peter find himself massaging his temples tiredly. This has been going on for at least an hour now. Cap and those who were mind-controlled have been really quiet during the ride, haunted expressions on their gaunt faces, which is to be expected. But as soon as they landed at the Tower, Steve has this determination strain setting in his jaws, and Bucky let out an exasperated groan, only knowing the guy too well.

 

                “Well, excuse me sir, but we’re the only ones who can actually fly and give chase?” Stark retorts, stabbing his chow mien viciously, “Last time I checked, it isn’t my fucking fault you guys got your asses kicked by two kids!”

 

                “Yeah, but we _did_ get our asses kicked! What were you going to do then, Stark, if we _did_ die back there?! We were getting screwed over, and the three of you were off on a wild-goose chase!!” There is a thick vein making itself known on Steve’s neck as he shouts, his rules about foul language completely went blasting out the window, and Tony clutches his paper box at the words, teeth baring. The others are definitely expecting the inventor to make another annoyed, witty comeback, but definitely aren’t prepared for what comes next.

 

                “You know what? What-fucking-ever.” Tony stands, throwing his crumpled take-out carton into the trash, noodles go flying in a messy arch everywhere, “Blame it on me. You people sure are good at that.” And bristly walks away.

 

                Cap gawks at this and looks like he is going to go full angry chimpanzee mode, but Bucky gives him a stern glare, “Steve. Sit down.”

 

                This manages to put a guilty expression on Steve’s face, because he just then notices that everyone else seems to be nursing a headache and is currently sending him dirty looks. Well, except for Wade, the ex-merc is still inhaling his third portion of Chinese and generally ignoring everything else. The team are spotting various bruises and scrapes of all shapes and sizes; Rhodey has his arm in a cast as a bonus. Battered and exhausted, their brains just don’t want to function at the moment, but both Stark and Rogers sure as hell didn’t make shit any easier for them.

 

                After ten minutes of blessed silence, Peter sighs. Like all the others, he is pissed about Stark’s decision on a whim with Ultron and the sceptre, perhaps he should be more so than them, because, like Wade said, his secret identity is probably blown. But Peter has been there, too, where nobody gave a shit about him. He knows what isolation feels like, having all his friends turned their backs on him. The team are all justified for their actions, hell, Peter is sure even Tony himself wouldn’t blame anyone if nobody does anything. Call him naïve, but Peter just can’t let that slide. He makes to stand up, albeit a bit hesitated, mainly because he thought Wade would protest, but the man strangely doesn’t say anything, only watches as Peter goes the direction Stark left.

 

                The common room is completely trashed, reminiscence of Ultron's temper tantrum, but no doubt Tony has contributed some to this. Broken bottles, upturned chairs, sizzling TV, shattered mirror, charred marks…Peter side-steps some of the mess, and easily located where the billionaire is, hidden behind the remains of the bar. Quietly, Peter stands there, waiting to either be talked to or dismissed.

 

                “I saw you all died.”

 

                Cautious, Peter crawls forward slowly, because Tony’s voice isn’t just dejected, but _broken_ and chopped. He doesn’t want to startle the inventor, knowing how stubborn Tony is, he might just clamp up and let the others say whatever. Stark, and the most of the others really, are so shit at dealing with emotions, Peter wonders how they are still surviving without going to the shrink.

 

                “There’s one of those massive sky lizard thing from the Chitauri in Sokovia where I found the sceptre.” Tony continues after some time, babbling a little, heedless of Peter’s quiet approach, “I swear, that shit is trippy. But yeah…Ruins everywhere. Hulk pierced like a shish-kabob, Buck got broken into pieces, you and Wilson…” He swallows, and Peter’s heart twists painfully in his chest, yet still adamantly making his way.

 

                “Cap asked…well, he wheezed…Telling me that I could have done more. I could have saved you all.” There is a bitter laugh following, and a sharp noise of glass being thrown. Peter flinches when he sees Tony finally, behind the cracked counter. He sitting slumped behind the bar with a bottle of scotch in his grip, among shards of crystal.

 

                “I wanted to end the fight.” His eyes are tired as Peter carefully extracts the bottle from his hand. Tony doesn’t protest, his expression empty much like the others when they had been under the Maximoff kid’s control, “So we all get to go home. _All_ of us.”

 

                The silence this time is suffocating. Peter is scared that Tony is finally going to break. The inventor’s breathing is laboured, hitched at every exhale. Tentatively, Peter reaches out and holds Tony’s wrist.

 

                “You can’t shoulder everything by yourself, Tony.” Peter’s voice is soft, feeling the older man’s muscles quiver underneath his gloved fingertips. Swallowing with much difficulty, he has never seen Tony having a break down like this. Belatedly, Peter realises that whatever he has to do with Wade, Pepper might have to do with Tony as well, and since Pepper is not here…

 

                “We are a team, and we are supposed to help each other through things like this. You shouldn’t shut it in and try to handle everything by yourself, Tony. You’re responsible for taking care of us just as much as we are responsible for taking care of you.” Peter points out, and instantly feels anxious as the billionaire freezes. The chips and cracks on Tony’s usual mask of indifference and superiority are obvious, the man before him isn’t the cocky entitled Tony Stark or the powerful Ironman anymore. He is just a tired person, unkempt with worries plaguing him, deep lines cutting into his ageing face. A teammate that they have been so ignorantly regarded as egotistical (well, that part is kinda true) and uncaring. More than ever, Peter feels the guilt welling up within him. In a sense, Tony is much like Wade, he simply happens to have a different shell.

 

                Naturally, Peter is startled by a sudden chuckle, though he is relieved that the bitterness is gone, “So I’m being given the famous Parker Treatment, huh?” Perhaps not the self-deprecation and the snark, but this is definitely a lot better. Stark’s brown eyes soften, and he clasps Peter on the back with a slight smirk, “You’re a good kid, Pete. We’re lucky to have you in the team.”

 

                Peter blushes a little. It is rare to hear compliments like that from Stark of all people, certainly not about a person’s emotional quality. But, being the good person he is, Peter doesn’t comment on that, helping Tony on his feet instead, “Yeah, well, we’re teammates. What goods are teammates for, if we don’t watch each other’s back?”

 

                After this shit is done, Peter will definitely sit everyone down and talk about PTSD.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                Bruce calls the Tower some time later, to make sure everyone is alright. He seems a bit flustered on the phone, and it doesn’t take long for Wade to start poking fun at him.

 

                “Banner, _you dog_! We’re here slaving away, and you got re-acquainting with your lady friend!” The ex-merc leers despite Bruce’s indignant sputter, “You lucky chump. I knew you could do it!”

 

                Peter, with a roll of his eyes, bats Wade away. With a kind voice, “We’re fine, Bruce. Our suspicion is correct, though. The twins are with Ultron. They handed our asses to us.”

 

                “It’s a good thing I didn’t show, then.” Bruce speaks after a moment of silence, sighing, “I take that you couldn’t stop Ultron either?”

 

                “No. But we’re trying to figure out what his next move is.” Peter speaks a bit hurriedly, looking at the rest of the team at the conference table. Well, “trying” is the keyword here. Clint has both his feet propped up and is snoring peacefully, Bucky glaring up at the archer every so often from the pile of files. Tony has his noise-cancelling headphones on, tinkering this and that on his suit. Nat is absent-mindedly scrolling through whatever she is reading on a laptop, shovelling spoonful of peach cobbler sorbet into her mouth constantly. Sam is, at the very least, trying to be diligent while Steve is quickly growing impatient swimming in information that gets him nowhere. Logan is pacing with beer in one hand and cigar in the other. Poor Rhodey drew the short straw this time around and is now reporting to a screaming Fury.

 

                Without much elaboration, Bruce can already imagine what is going on, and let out a very, _very_ indulgent sigh, “I’ll see if I can help on my end. Please try to keep it together until this is somewhat sorted.”

 

                Hanging up, Peter drops the phone on the floor without much care, rubbing his face tiredly. He smiles a little though, when Wade starts massaging his shoulders, “Thanks hun.”

 

                “Anything for my baby boy.” The ex-merc drops a kiss on his fiancé’s forehead, working out all the kinks in the younger man’s muscles. Five minutes of bliss stretch out, and Peter smiles again, placing a gentle hand on Wade’s hip behind him.

 

                “Thanks for not stopping me earlier. He really needed someone to be there.” The movements on his shoulders still, but before Peter could worry too much, Wade continues easily.

 

                “I might be pissed at him, Petey-pie, but I trust your judgement.” Wade’s voice carries a seriousness that rouses overwhelming gratitude and love within Peter. Wade kisses him again, this time on the lips, upside-down, “You handle all of this way better than I do. Or anyone else here at that matter. Maybe not Clint, but the guy has his own shit to take care of. Hell, I mean, baby boy, you stitched me up together. None of these guys is as fucked up as I was. If anyone can keep them together, it would be you, honeybee.”

 

                Peter’s cheeks flushes, unsure of how to answer to this, basically the same compliment he receives from two different people in the same day. But he doesn’t have to.

 

                The thunderous boom outside has everyone go into battle stance in a second flat. Clint’s bow is strung, Tony and Rhodey jamming themselves into the suits, Steve has his shield and Bucky has his rifle, Sam’s wings rising, Natasha’s Widow Bites crackle, Logan’s claws out-stretch, Peter pulling on his mask and Wade’s guns drawn. They rush off towards the helipad, where the noise came from, and find Thor there, bright red cape billowing in the strong wind. But he isn’t alone, they soon realise.

 

                In a crumpled green tunic that is way too big, torn breeches and bare-footed, the skinny man glares at them with contempt in his green eyes, long fluttering black hair framing his face like a seething halo.

 

                _Loki_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Loki, dun dun dun dun!
> 
> Writing him is going to be a challenge, gods below...Excuse me while I go ./cri in a corner for doing this to myself >.>;
> 
> Also shamelessly adding WoW references because I'm a fangirl ._.;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of mouthy people staying together would ensure a lot of quips...
> 
> This is my first attempt to write Loki *nervous laughing*

               

* * *

 

                Understandably, the original Avengers went straight for Loki, while the others aimed all of their arsenals at the Trickster. It took some of Thor’s booming shouts, Loki’s snarling and a very unnecessary thunder clap to still their blood rage.

 

                The yelling continues inside, obviously.

 

                “Jesus Christ, Thor! You can’t just bring _him_ here!!!” Tony gestures at the God of Lies aggressively, refusing to take off his suit now that he has a normal heart. A vein is popping on his temple, his face red with anger as he glares at the figure standing behind Thor’s protective form.

 

                “I agree.” Steve is a lot less loud, but he is fuming too, “Loki is a dangerous criminal, and he shouldn’t be here among us.”

 

                “He got into my fucking head, man!” Clint flailed his arms, looking utterly insulted, “My _fucking head_!!! Have you forgotten what he made me do?!?!?!”

 

                “You know that’s the guy who tricked me into thinking he’s my dad, right?” Wade whispers amidst all the yelling, nudging a gawking Peter with his elbow. There is a disgusted twist to Loki’s mouth, the God’s enhanced hearing has picked up the words.

 

                “I do not even know who you are, filthy mortal. Another nameless, expendable pawn in this worthless band of miscreants, I presume?” Loki sneers with his nose up, looking every bit the God he is despite his tattered state of clothing and the grease in his hair.

 

                “Hey, excuse you! I’m a certified immortal granted by yours truly Thanos, the Mad TitanTM. Also, yeah, you’re right, that’s a completely different universe. Mb.” Wade puffs up, Peter face-palming beside him. However, at the mention of that name, Loki’s green eyes did widen for a small fraction of a second, before letting the on-going argument gain his attention once more.

 

                “I understand your concerns, my friends, but I assure you, Loki will do no harm.” Thor is being patient, or at least trying to, his large hands rising before him as a gesture of peace, “His magic is…sealed off by the All-father, and he is here to redeem for his actions.”

 

                “By _sealed off_ you mean _stripped off against my will_?!” It is turn for Loki to hiss, his glare murderous as he crosses his arms like a petulant child, bare feet twitching on the cracked floor, “Your father is an asshat, Thor, and I would rather have faced execution than siding with these scums!”

 

                “Brother, _please_.” The Thunder God just seems tired now, “It has taken too long to convince Father you deserve this chance. For once, please cooperate.”

 

                “I am _not_ your brother, _you dim-witted oaf_!” Loki roars, his face scrunches up and he truly looks crazy now, clawed hands lashing out to try and scratch at Thor’s eyes. However, he didn’t even make contact with the other’s skin, because a series of strange runes appear on his unprotected neck, glowing in a deathly green. They freeze Loki’s movements, choke him and send him sprawling on the ground, spitting like a mad wild cat. Thor is truly concerned, but steps back when Loki kicks at his direction. To the others’ astonishment, Loki’s pale skin slowly turns a light blue, the change spreading from the runes. It stops just shy below his nose, when the Trickster God reins in his emotions. Gradually, the colour reverses.

 

                “And Odin is _not_ my father either. He deserves to burn in the fire of Muspelheim.” He bites out, slowly rising up from the floor, glowering at Thor. Silence engulfs them as they watch Loki picking out pieces of debris from his hair and clothes. Thor seems pained, but then he visibly wills himself to relax, and turns back to his friends.

 

                “As you can see, my brother cannot harm us in any way.” Smoothly ignores Loki’s sneer, “I do understand that there are…uh, a few _rough edges_ -“, Clint snorts, “-that we will all need to work out together. But he is here to redeem for his actions.” Patiently repeats despite the distrustful stares, “I sincerely hope we can all, uh…move on from the past and start anew.”

 

                The Thunder God is flustered by the end of it, and even Loki gives him a pitying scoff. It is clear that Thor has never been a good speaker before, always more prone actions instead of words. Now that he has to take on the role, naturally he feels a bit hot under the collar. Thor does give Loki a pleading look, though, which makes his not-brother glare even harder.

 

                “Powerless or not, you do realize that he is a Class-A asshole, right?” Clint folds his arms, not convinced one bit, “He can’t be trusted as long as that mouth of his is running.”

 

                A storm passes the Trickster God’s brows, and Thor tenses a little, “What? Are you afraid of me, little man?” Loki’s tone is positively vicious, his lips quirk up cruelly, “But no one cares about your opinion anyway, so insignificant and useless to this mess you called _team_.”

 

                Thor has to physically hold Clint back, the archer’s veins popping just like Stark’s. “Wow, dick move, mate.” Wade frowns, speaking in a fake British accent and tsk-ing with a waggling finger. Peter sighs and rubs his face tiredly. Less than twenty four hours, and so much shit has already dropped down on their heads. All he wants is to go home, have a shower and crash with Wade. But nope. Someone up there must really hate him, and he doesn’t mean the Asgardians. Well, maybe just a tiny little bit…

 

                “Whoever did this to your little hole, tell them I send my regards.” Loki gives the place a surveying look, heedless of Clint wrestling with Thor, and smirks at Tony’s inhumanly growl.

 

                “Well, you’d better shut your trap, or I’ll get Banner to make _new holes_ on the concrete with _your face_.” The inventor shoots back, and is savagely triumphant when it earns him a snarl.

 

                “Where is the beast anyway?” Loki spits, glowering behind Thor’s massive shoulder, “Out rampaging through the city?”

 

                “He’s vacated the place because he thinks you’d piss your pants seeing him.” Clint snaps, having finally detached himself from Thor.

 

                “What happened here anyway, friends?” Is Thor very forced attempt to jovially change the subject.

 

                Complete silence.

 

                “Oh, this is gonna be _awkward_ ~” Wade speaks in a sing-song voice to Peter, who groans and completely hides his face in his palms.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                In the end, the Avengers voted Peter to go keep an eye on Loki two floors below, since Spiderman is least likely to commit homicide on the Trickster, while they make an effort to explain shit to a highly confused Thor.

 

                Honestly, if Peter wasn’t so tired, he would be saying something stupid to rile Loki up (Wade can be such a _terrible_ influence…) but now, sitting in a cushioned chair staring owlishly at a supposedly super villain that he has never met, Peter seems ready to nod off. Especially since he is bundled up in Wade’s nice thick hoodie…His Spider-sense isn’t ringing at all, so at least there is some truth to what Thor was saying earlier, though Peter still has his mask on just to be sure. It’s really dumb when he thinks about it, since Asgardians can’t give two cents about secret identities and the likes, so the mask just stays because it’s a mean to comfort himself, much like how Wade was a couple of years back. Meanwhile, Loki just seems suspicious, perching rigidly on a plush armchair across the room.

 

                “Do all you mortal _heroes_ wear such ridiculous and colourful costumes?” Loki prods at him sarcastically. Peter only raises an eyebrow and looks down at himself.

 

                “Yep, unless you’re big, green and burst out of your clothes every time you need to wipe the floor with unsuspecting Asgardians.”…Definitely should stop adopting Wade’s sense of humour. Peter speaks hurriedly before Loki could fly into another burst of outrage, “Or unless you can build automaton armours to pain after your favourite convertible. But, yeah, spandex is the way to go for most of us commoners.”

 

                There is a sneer to Loki’s thin lips now, “Judging by the way you talk and the colour of your cloth, you must be that mouthy Man of Iron’s squire.”

 

                Peter blanches, “ _Squire_?! Oh, hell no!” To think about it, he should really talk to the other guys about their suits. The team is largely dominated with all shades of red, they might as well dye Cap’s getups and paint Buck’s arm. “He’s a teammate like all the others. And a colleague.” Well, in a sense, putting in medieval terms at that, Peter kinda _is_ Tony’s squire. Ish. Since the older man _is_ his boss and all…And Peter really should stop thinking.

 

                “Didn’t Thor tell you anything about us?” Peter tries to change topic. Thor is a happy-go-lucky guy, at least in his eyes. Sure, the God of Thunder gets emotional whenever the Loki subject is brought up, but he loves talking about his people and his family. Peter is sure, since how important Thor regards Loki as, the big guy would be talking about his Midgardian friends to his brother.

 

                “He certain tries.” Loki snorts, throwing his feet onto the glass coffee table and threading his long fingers together, posing as if he owns the place, “You puny people’s feats of strength might have been amusing if you weren’t so insignificant. Children in Asgard have accomplished more important deeds than your most well-spoken achievements. Your tales are of no interest to me.”

 

                “You know, with all those insults, people would think you’re trying to compensate for something.” Peter points out lazily, not one bit bothered by the God of Lies’ murderous glare. His green eyes narrow dangerously, suspicion climbing high.

 

                “I was wrong.” Loki admits carefully, “It is not the Iron Man that you serve, but the Spider Woman, with that tongue of yours.”

 

                “Well, from Tony to Nat, that’s a great compliment, thanks.” Peter does an elaborated bow, though he didn’t move his ass up from the chair, too tired for that.

 

                “Ah, you must be this Man of Spider Thor has been babbling about then. And that imbecile standing next to you must be the Pool of Dead.” Loki makes a little noise of disgust. Honestly, this guy is so princess-y and entitled, he makes Peter snigger a bit.

 

                “So you _do_ listen to Thor then.”

 

                After the glare of pure, burning hatred Loki sent him, they revert back to being quiet. Peter is slowly nodding off, until a resounding crash startled him out of his chair. He winces up at the ceiling, where muffled shouting can be heard, while Loki is crackling like he is having a grand time. Sighing, Peter pinches the bridge of his nose, waiting for things to calm down. It does, after like another thirty minutes, with a lot more yelling and smashing. Eventually, the commotion dies down and, momentarily later, Thor and Wade appear. Judging by how tight the God of Thunder’s lips are, Peter figures he should keep his mouth shut. He lags behind a little with Wade, intertwining their fingers together.

 

                “So I guess we don’t have a conference room anymore?”

 

                “You said it, sweetums.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

               

                “This must be the reason the All-father agreed to let Loki down here, then.” Thor speaks up the next morning, still looking sullen, at their makeshift breakfast table, three floors below the carnage upstairs. Not a lot of people look up at his words, too tired and grumpy to function at this hour. Since nobody wants to speak, Thor continues, “If this contraption is running on Loki’s sceptre, then perhaps Loki himself can disable it.”

 

                “Why would I want to disable something that is wrecking havocs and keeps these buffoons on edge? This is much more entertaining.” Loki drawls from the corner he is sitting in. Thor sighs as some of the others send his brother bleary glares.

 

                “Brother, we have all discussed this.” Peter has to admire Thor’s patience, especially at such an ungodly hour and with such a difficult asshole of a brother, “If you wish to be rid of your sentence, you must turn from the dark path you have strayed down and atone for the wrong you have wrought.”

 

                “By _we_ you mean your wrinkly meat bag of a father who forced his words on me.” Loki snorts, looking unimpressed.

 

                “Oh my _God_ , no pun intended, can we just put a bullet in his face?? Wilson, I’ll even pay you.” Tony is just short from face-planting himself into his bowl of soggy cereal (salvaged from the kitchen cubie) whilst sending out a text for some construction worker to come and fix the tower. Thor makes a disapproval noise.

 

                Laughing, Wade smacks a kiss on Peter’s cheek, who just looks appalled, “You have to discuss with my manager A.K.A. waifu here first, but I would honestly do this for free.”

 

                “We are _not_ killing anybody here guys.” Said _waifu_ deadpans, swishing the coffee Nat bought around tiredly, “Can we please just ignore Loki for a moment and figure out where Ultron is? I’m pretty sure the latter is a more of an immediate threat than this one guy Thor has a leash on.”

 

                “Hold your tongue, brat, else I will tear it out for you.” The God of Lies snarls, clearly doesn’t appreciate being kicked out of the spotlight. Peter rolls his eyes. Drama queen much?

 

                As per usual, Wade is unfazed by any of this. He giggles and drapes an arm over his fiancé’s shoulders, “Petey-pie is right, though. Other than getting your panties in a bunch, there isn’t much emo-boy over there can do. Help or no help from him, we can still go against Mr. Metal Pinocchio. If he wasn’t so afraid of us, he wouldn’t have run, or technically speaking, _flown the coop_.”

 

                “With the sceptre.” Bucky adds in a bored tone.

 

                “And two extremely dangerous Hydra mutants.” Natasha contributes.

 

                “That kicked more than half the team’s asses.” Logan grunts.

 

                “We also can’t use our biggest gun in the arsenal at the moment, and have one bird down. At the hospital. With his arm splinted.” Clint chirps in his part.

 

                Steve puts his elbows on the table and slumps his face in his palms, moaning in despair. Sam rolls his eyes, “This isn’t very encouraging, is it?” This has Loki snickering in glee. Thor sends him a warning glare, which he promptly ignores.

 

                The lack of voice is depressing.

 

                “Well, now that he has the vibranium, he has to make a body somewhere, right?” Peter offers. They have that as a start? “But from what we know, it’s not enough to build multiple bodies from just that one tube of ore. That must mean he would have one _main body_ right? To keep his central core safe. He will need to find a place to mass produce an army as well, probably enhanced by the properties from Loki’s sceptre.”

 

                “That’s simple to deduct, kiddo, but there are literally hundreds of thousand factories where he can manufacture his army of Transformers.” Tony runs a hand through his messy head, looking exhausted, “For all we know, he can be anywhere in China right now, or Russia, or somewhere in Europe. If we try to search every place, it would only give him more time.”

 

                “I would say that there is a pattern to this.” Natasha hums, shaking the remaining ice cubes in the plastic cup in thoughts, “He did babble about making a new era for a superior race, correct? He is the best A.I. currently.” Ignores Tony’s indignant squawk, “And he went through all that trouble to pick up the best metal on the planet. He would want the best person on the planet to create a new body for him.”

 

                Sam’s face scrunches up, “The best person on the planet to build a robot is Tony, not intending to stroke your ego, Tony, but it is established that Ultron wants to murder Tony, and likewise.”

 

                “But he doesn’t want to be a robot.” Realisation dawns after a moment of silence, Tony’s eyes are a bit wild as he sits up straight, everyone else gawking “He wants to create a superior _race_! _Holy shit_!”

 

                They all race upstairs, leaving behind a confused Thor and a smirking Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? >.>;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more changes to the movie's plot! Basically I'm making Ultron smarter X_X

               

* * *

 

                Honestly, this isn’t the vacationing trip he had in mind when he told Peter about all the marvellous street food of South Korea. No sizzling hot barbecue or steaming soju in a cold night or spicy tteokbokki as they roam the city. Nope, instead they are accompanied by the rest of the team, plus one viciously muttering disgraced princeling (also decked out in very unflattering hoodie and jeans) and minus two familiar faces. And they are chasing a superior A.I. robot in possession of what Thor said is an Infinity Stone. Of course Loki told them to try and blow the stone up, which, for the first time since he arrived, made Thor look like he was going to punch the younger God.

 

                Ah, well, life has been anything but predictable or normal for Wade anyway.

 

                Baby boy is catching up some sleep as they fly, leaning against Wade’s side with his face pressed against the ex-merc’s neck. Running his hand soothingly up and down Peter’s spine, Wade is uncharacteristically quiet, knowing that super strength or not, little Spidey needs rest all the same, and the last few days have been particularly stressful.

 

                Across from them, Thor is having quiet a forlorn expression to his handsome face, but smiles when he sees Wade is staring at him.

 

                “Any date for the ritual of wedding in mind, Sir Deadpool?”

 

                “We haven’t set the date yet.” Wade chuckles, keeping his voice low so he won’t disturb Peter, “Can’t decide whether or not we want it during summer or winter time. The reception will be small of course, since not a lot of people know my sweetums’ secret I.D., and most of my acquaintances are dickholes.” Grins a little under his mask, remembering Peter’s insistence that he would have to invite Blind Al, Bob and Weasel at least, “I need to pick out a wedding dress for myself too, y’know? A girl only gets married once, and my dream is to have the most extravagant gown so every maiden in the land will turn green in envy!”

 

                Thor’s laughter is easy, though Loki on his side grimaces with disgust, “Gown? Are you not a man?”

 

                “Shush you.” Wade gives the God of Lies the finger, Steve stifling his cough next to the ex-merc at the motion, “It’s my wedding, and everybody deserves to wear whatever they think most pretty.”

 

                Loki scowls, but Thor elbows him on the arm, which makes him glare, “Watch it, you oaf.”

 

                While he really wants to rile up Loki’s prissy little ass some more, Wade doesn’t want Loki to go into another hissy fit like when they stuffed him inside the Quinjet and potentially wake up Petey-pie. So the ex-merc goes back to rubbing his fiancé’s back and hums under his breath. The silence seems to return the rueful look on Thor’s face, that Wade doesn’t quite understand. The God of Thunder still smiles after a while though, and nods at Wade.

 

                “Whenever the date is and whatever you choose to wear in the end, I would say the wedding shall be fantastic. I cannot wait to attend and I am sure the entire team will say the same.”

 

                Logan definitely rolls his eyes at this, but there is a hidden grin underneath all his bushy facial hair.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                “ _There is a truck coming out from the institute._ ” Tony’s voice is deadly calm in the coms, he and Sam have to monitor them from afar, and it is evident both don’t like it. It makes sense, however, because Tony is the only one available who can dismantle whatever the hell Ultron has built, and someone else needs to guard the inventor just in case. They found out that the A.I. has at least four robots built, which are all on the escaping vehicle at the moment, “ _Whatever you do, don’t hit the goddamned truck. It might level the city._ ”

 

                “Stating the obvious much?” Wade sings as he and Peter swing through the city, passer-by’s pointing at their fabulous asses, “Tweety, any sign of the Evil Twins?”

 

                “ _Not yet, we are tailing the truck right now. No matching heat signal from it for sure._ ” Clint, Natasha and Logan, along with a fuming Loki, are all on the Quinjet since none of them can fly.

 

                “ _Negative from my end_.” That would be Thor.

 

                “ _They must be somewhere, the camera feeds at the institute show that they were with Ultron. Don’t let them take you by surprise._ ”

 

                “Well, _duh_ , Captain Falcon.” Wade retorts, “Honestly with y’all babbling about such obvious shit makes me think this author is trying too hard to fit y’all into the story without leaving anybody out unintentionally.”

 

                “Wade, _focus_!” Peter hisses, trying to scan the mass of people below them. Some are obviously taking pictures with their phones, others are either gawking or waving.

 

                “Aye, aye, me bootylicious!” Wade crows and pinches his fiancé’s delectable backside, making Peter yelp in surprise, “But you know it’s kinda _hard_ for me in this _position_.”

 

                Several groans of disgust and exasperation go through the communicators. Wade crackles.

 

                “ _I’m goin’ down there with Cap and Buck_.” Logan grunts, spotting the two giving chase on bikes, “ _They ain’t a match for Ultron and his cronies_.”

 

                “ _Gee, thanks_.” Bucky responds dryly, taking a smooth turn to meet up with Steve, Peter and Wade trailing on the side.

 

                “Excuses aside, we all know that Wolvie-baby just wanna start his own biker squad.” Wade snickers, ignoring Logan’s warning growl, “Unfortunately for him, Capsicle is too much of a boyscout to be all _ruff and tuff_ like his boyfriend.”

 

                Steve chokes on the com link, “ _Bucky isn’t my boyfriend!_ ”

 

                “ _Are you saying that I’m not a boy and I’m not your friend?_ ” Comes the ex-assassin’s super cool question, along with Tony’s very innocent, “ _Nobody said Buck’s name, Cappy_.”

 

                “ _I fucking hate you guys…_ ” Steve mutters, approaching the truck on the side.

 

                “ _You kiss yo mama with that mouth?_ ” That would be Sam’s contribution.

 

                “ _You mortals are nauseating…_ ” Loki sniffs in pure revulsion.

 

                “ _Focus, boys_.” Natasha cracks the whip. Everyone goes silent for a moment, Steve clears his throat awkwardly. Wade giggles in glee, though, “ _We need to draw the bots out so Wade and Peter can slip inside to take the cargo. Logan, go help Bucky and Steve keep Ultron busy_.”

 

                With practiced ease, Bucky and Steve flank the truck. With what Tony describes as “caveman’s subtlety”, Captain America bangs his metal Frisbee on the door. Clint sighs, but hey, it got Ultron’s attention. Beams of energy shoot out, scattering Bucky and Steve for a moment, but it is clear the A.I. isn’t provoked enough to step out himself. With a grunt, Steve, in all his star-spangled glory, leaps and hangs onto the shuttering door. Bucky curses in Russian when the sheet of metal unhinges, scraping on concrete with Cap on top of it.

 

                “ _Cutting off his connection right…_ Now!” Tony barks into the com just as Cap is kicked off the truck. Bucky’s metal arm catches Steve mid-flight, slinging the other super soldier behind him without strain. Ultron’s sleek form emerges from the shadow of the trunk, only to be knocked off the path by a flying, snarling Logan. Two more robotic figures fly out, blasting at Steve and Bucky. The Winter Soldier steers side-way, leading them away from the truck whilst Cap covering their back-side with his shield.

 

                “Time to shiiiiine, baby boy!” Wade hollers, making excited noises as Peter does an impressive flip, sending Wade smoothly inside while he clambers on top of the moving vehicle. So far, so good.

 

                Wade inspects the snaps and buckles on the weird metal coffin, ignoring the truck’s swivelling as Peter is caught in a tussle with the robot driver for control.

 

                “Team, this shit is heavy.” Wade informs them over the com, making quick work of chopping up the first few belts, “I’ll need help with this.”

 

                “ _Coming, Sir Deadpool_!”

 

                “Don’t put _coming_ and my name, eh, _title_ in the same sentence, Thunder Boy. Also don’t call me _sir_ , it’s kinda weird.” Wade tsk-ed, “How you doing, honey?”

 

                “ _Do I have to answer_?!” Peter’s growl is a bit arousing, though Wade laughs at _The Incredibles_ reference. They have this in the bag. That, until they hear Thor’s “ _oof_ “over the communicator. Urgh, Wade should never get too optimistic.

 

                “ _Uh, guys, our residential God just found the twins_.” Clint sounds a bit panicked.

 

                “ _Well, hoo-fuckin’-ray, I ain’t gonna be able to hold Ultron for too long, bub_.” Logan grouses, definitely sounds pissed.

 

                “ _Useless, the lot of you_.”

 

                “ _Shut up, princess, you aren’t doing anything over there, so save the yapping_!” Clint snaps, “ _Alright, I’ll get down there._ ”

 

                “It’s fine. I got this!” Peter punches a hole through the metal plate between the cabin and the trunk. Wade whistles, impressed, going over to help his fiancé widen the crack (pun very much intended). Peter huffs, though his smiles behind the mask, the Ultron bot hanging limply over one of the widows, headless, “Please don’t kill us both, Wade.”

 

                “Ye olde little faith.” Wade snorts as they exchange spots, the car shaking a bit dangerously before balancing out, Wade singing _Life is a Highway_ at the top of his lungs, much to the others’ dismay. Rolling his eyes, Peter takes one of Wade’s katana and cut off the rest of the belts. Digging his heels, he holds onto the cargo until the familiar dark form of the Quinjet shows up at the truck’s gapping end. Natasha hops over gracefully and helps Peter hook up the metal case. Spiderman’s super strength always comes in handy in situation like this.

 

                “This will be a lot easier if we can just park somewhere…” Wade grunts before stomping on the brake. The truck stops with a teeth-grinding screech as Deadpool jumps out of the window and neatly got caught by Peter’s stringy web. They make it out safely and with the cargo, but immediately have a new problem. One of the Ultron bots has abandoned his initial targets and is now giving the Quinjet chase, roaring in fury.

 

                “ _Get out of there_!!” Steve yells over the com, “ _Get the body to Tony_!!! _We can handle this_!”

 

                “Fuck that shit!” Clint snaps, rolling the Quinjet to avoid a barrage of repulsor beams, “What about the twins?! There’s only one Ultron, we can take him!”

 

                “The stone will explode with just one hit.” Loki suddenly speaks, looking strangely green as he tries to hold on for dear life in the midst of chaotic aerial dodging, “And I don’t fancy being stuck in this death box when it does.”

 

                “ _Unfortunately, I must agree with the snake_.” Bucky’s tone is calm, despite currently fighting a crazy homicidal bot, “ _We can handle ourselves. The cargo must get to Stark before it’s too late_ … _Oh_ , fuck.”

 

                “What?!”

 

                “ _Ultron and Steve just tackled each other into a running train_.” A spike of fear goes through Bucky’s normally monotonous voice, “Fuck _, it just got off track_!”

 

                Peter slaps his seat in frustration, shouting through the com, “Thor, you need to shake the twins _now_ and get over here to escort the Quinjet! I’m coming down for the others.”

 

                “Not without me.” Wade quickly sidles up to fiancé. Like hell he is going to let Peter go down there alone, especially with a maniacal A.I. out there blasting blindly at shit. Huh, now that’s an idea…

 

                “Where the fuck did that _bazooka_ come from?!” Clint is startled for sure, and Wade is crackling madly.

 

                “It’s called a Magic Satchel, Birdie.” Wade blows him a kiss, and charges right out of the Quinjet, firing a missile straight at the pursuing Ultron. The bot dodges rather easily, only to be hit by a barrage of armour piercing rounds from the ex-merc. Peter sighs at the ongoing airborne battle, which definitely has distracted Ultron from the Quinjet for sure, and dives after his fiancé, catching Wade mid-drop.

 

                “So nice of you to join us, _mi amor_.” Wade grins as they are chest-to-chest, his legs wrapping around Peter’s waist and firing over Peter’s shoulders, “ _Es_ _un espectáculo digno de contemplar_.”

 

                Peter swats at Wade’s back and, despite the situation, flusters, “This is _not_ the time _or_ the place, Wade!”

 

                “D’aw, you’re so precious, baby boy.” Wade presses a kiss to Peter’s temple, and whoops wildly when they sling away just mere feet above ground, “Welp, play time’s over!”

 

                With two precise shots unlike his random firing before, Wade’s bullets pierce through the bot’s eyes, putting it out of commission permanently. They found Logan amidst the swinging, heading off towards where the train should be. They try to get Cap or Bucky to answer, but all they got was statics. Truly worried now, they speed up, but it is evident that they are late to the party already. The rubble isn’t difficult to miss and Thor can be seen stumbling in the mess, dragging both Steve and Buck with him.

 

                “You guys okay?” Peter breathes a sigh of relief, at the same time Logan grunts, “Where are the twins, bub?”

 

                “They helped.” Steve looks addled, an unbelieving wince forming on his brows, “They helped stop the train and save the civilians. But they ran away after. Well, the boy did, carrying the girl.”

 

                “They said something about not being able to side with Stark.” Bucky adds, hissing as he pulls the sizzling com out of his ear, crushing it beneath his boot, “Wanda Maximoff disabled the devices as soon as we entered the train.”

 

                Peter looks truly baffled now, but Wade puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head, “We should get our asses back to base before trying to figure this shit out. This is not a good place to stand about looking like idiots.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

                Wade and Peter ended up being the first to show at the Tower, thanks to the teleportation belt, and startled the shit out of Tony. The inventor was grumpily scrubbing coffee sprays on his keyboard when the Quinjet arrived. Now, most of the team sit gawking at the metal box while Tony does some scanning with a weird device, Peter typing away behind him. Loki is quiet for once, but he stares at the coffin with narrowed, calculated eyes that definitely makes Clint uncomfortable.

 

                “We really should go somewhere different.” Wade deadpans after a while, unable to keep his mouth from running, and relays what happened to Bucky, Steve and Thor to the others, “Hermione Granger back there might have prodded their heads and found out just exactly where we’re all flocking to.”

 

                “But they did help the others, no?” Natasha kicks off her boots casually, “That means there is still some good in them.”

 

                “True, but how do we know if they won’t babble about this to Ultron?” Sam wrinkles his nose, tossing packs of chips to the others, “That one act can always be just a ruse to fool us all.”

 

                “Yeah, but nowhere else has the technology the Tower does. If we want to disable whatever this is, we need to stay here. At least for the time being.” Clint sighs, stuffing his face with a handful of the snack.

               

                “This is gonna take a while.” Tony sighs and throws the device on top of the box’s smooth surface, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “Honestly, I can tell you right now all parts this shit is made out of, but I have no absolute fucking clue what the gem would do if we rip it out. The connection is very delicate, and it is extremely fascinating how it’s technically working like an organic body. I’d say that our late Dr. Cho did a great job. It’s a shame that its brain was built to house Ultron’s-…”

 

                The inventor sudden goes silent, his jaws go slack. Natasha quirks an eyebrow, Loki looks suspicious, Sam blinks and Peter sighs, “I know that look…”

 

                “Guys, hear me out.” Tony flails his arms about, his eyes a bit wild, “What if we put a different mind into this body? What if we put _Jarvis_ in here?”

 

                “Tony, I know how much Jarvis means to you. But we can’t have another experiment gone wrong.” Peter puts a hand on Tony’s shoulder, looking sympathetic, “Besides, he is gone, Tony…”

 

                “He isn’t, and it’s not me being stubborn either.” Tony shrugs Peter’s hand off, but his gesture is no longer erratic, “Yeah, I know I fucked up. But I’m asking you guy now instead of striking out on my own.”

 

                Giving Peter a sideway glance, who looks troubled, but nods for the inventor to continue, Tony shakes his head and raises a hand, all eyes are on him now, “I admit, using the sceptre’s energy on Ultron has been a bad idea. I acted out of…fear, and I…I simply intended for us to have a better system to work with…”

 

                His face is contorted in discomfort and a tiny bit of guilt. It is strange, seeing the snarky and mouthy Tony Stark like this, though Peter has to admit, he’s proud. If taking time to have emotional with the rest of the team means they would stop bickering and grunting at each other like gorillas (particularly Tony, Steve and sometimes Clint) then Peter wouldn’t mind that at all.

 

                “But it’s a flop. It went to shit.” Clint points out bluntly, but winces when Peter gives him a glare, “I’m just saying…Is it worth the risk? We already have one mad A.I. shooting shit out there, do we want to chance this?”

 

                Peter honestly thought that Tony was going to lose it a little at Clint’s words, but is surprised once again when the inventor folds his arms and sighs, “That’s why I’m _asking_ this time, aren’t I? We’re a team, we’re supposed to get each other’s opinions about… _stuff_.” Grimaces at the poor choice of phrasing, “We can even call a vote if you want.”

 

                “Call a vote for what?” Steve asks as he and the rest show up at the elevator, looking quite windswept and unbalanced. Wade whistles.

 

                “The plot thickens.”

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juggling so many people is difficult :((


End file.
